User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/"The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie" Part 2 - I'm Ready..., Because I Will Be Manager
Bart: (Goes outside and runs around in circles) I'm ready. Because i will be manager. I'm, ready. Because i will be manager. (And even repeats it over and over!) (The scene is zooming to Tom's house, and then cuts to Tom in his bathroom) Tom: ♪La da dee, la da doo, la da dum, La da dee, la da doo, la da dum.♪ Tom and Bart: unision ♪La da dee, la da doo, la da dum,La da d...♪ Tom: Huh? Bart: ♪...ee, la da doo, la da dum, Bum Bum Bum, Da da da...♪ Tom: (interrupts him, and covers himself) Bart! What are you doing in here? Bart: I have to tell you something, Tom. Tom: Whatever it is, can't it wait until we get to work? Bart: There's no shower at work. Tom: What do you want? Bart: I just wanted to say I'll be thanking you in my managerial acceptance speech today. Tom: Get out! (kicks him out the window) Bart: AAAAH! *After falling to the ground says:* Okay. I'll see you at the ceremony. (Runs into Olaf, who just suddenly appears randomly) Olaf: That sounds like the manager of the new McMario's 2.(notice's he doesn't have his carrot on) Oops. Hold on.(XD yes Bart sticks a carrot in Olaf oh that really really are can be painful, Olaf is like "How cute, a baby unicorn!" Eh, and Bart just sticks the carrot forward so Olaf looks now like what he used to do!) Congratulations, buddy. Bart: Oh, thanks, Olaf. And tonight, after my big promotion, we're gonna party till we're purple. Olaf: Oh, I love being purple! And i like warm hugs! Bart: We're going to the place where all the action is. Olaf: You don't mean...? Bart: Oh, I mean. Bart and Olaf: Talking Tom's Waffle Party Boat! (They now have Talking Tom hats on, and a record begins to playing on a record player beside Olaf) Bart and Olaf: ♪Oh, I'm a Talking Tom, yeah. You're a Talking Tom, yeah. We're all Talking Toms, yeah. Talking, talking, tom, tom, yeah!♪ Bart: his watch I'd better get going. I'm ready. Because i will be manager. I'm ready. Because i will be manager. Olaf: Good luck, Bart. Hey, look for me at the ceremony. I got a little surprise for you. ♪I'm a Talking Tom, yeah.♪ away (The scene cuts to a large crowd gathered in front of McMario's. Villager Number 9 is on TV, reporting. And below him some text says: "BREAKING NEWS MCMARIO'S 2 IS GRAND OPENING LIVE CHANNEL 6") Villager Number 9: Hello, Springfield! Villager Number 9 here, coming to you live from in front of The McMario's restaurant, for years the only place to get a delicious and mouthwatering Mario Patty. (A picture of a Mario Patty is shown then.) Until today, that is. That's right, folks. Longtime owner Mario (Mario is standing next to Villager Number 9 there.) is opening a new restaurant called McMario's 2. *People clap their hands after this saying* First of all, congratulations, Mario. (Mario is smiling) Mario: It's-a me! Mario! Villager Number 9: What inspired you to build a second McMario's right next door to the original? (McMario's should exist!) Mario: Money. (Everyone laughs) (Sideshow Bob is watching the entire scenario out the window of Wes Doobner's World Famous Family Style Rib Huts) (This restaurant is Sideshow Bob's and is not as famous as it is said to!) Sideshow Bob: Curses! It's not fair. Mario is being interviewed by Villager Number 9, and I've never even had one customer! (the word "customer" 2 now is just heard echoing in the kitchen. Bob groans and moans well while sweating) Lucille: Don't get worked up again, Bob, I just mopped the floors. Bob: Oh, Lucille, my babysitter wife, if only I could have managed to steal the secret to Mario's success, the formula for the Mario Patty. *He sees the formula and being hungry then tries to grab it but since it is just his imagination it disappeared and because yeah he is so hugry and wanna steal* Then people would line up to eat at my restaurant. Lord knows I've tried. I've exhausted every evil plan in my filing cabinet...from A to Y. Lucille: A to Y? :(? Bob: Yeah, A to Y. You know, the alphabet. Lucille: What about Z? Bob: Z? :O? Lucille: Z. The letter after Y. Bob: through cabinet W, X, Y, Z. Plan Z Plan Z! Here it is, just like you said. Lucille: Oh, boy. Bob: (Looks at Plan Z) Oh! Oh! Ohhh! It's evil. It's diabolical. (Sniffs it) It's lemon-scented. This Plan Z can't possibly fail! (Goes outside) So enjoy today, Mario, because by tomorrow, I'll have the formula. Then everyone will eat at Wes Doobner's World Famous Family Style Rib Huts, and I will rule the world! All hail Sideshow Bob. All hail Sideshow B...! (Bart runs by and unknowingly doesn't continue running because he steps on Sideshow Bob) Ow! Bart: I'm ready, because i will be manager... I'm ready, because i will be manager... Bob: (While being stepped on by Bart)Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! (A scene where same thing happens to Bob meanwhile using the original audio from it is audio on this scene!) Bart: (Stops running) Eww, I think i stepped in something. (Ok, this scenes with the audio are that ah audio here eh so Tries to scrape Bob off. Bob yelps when Bart tries to scrape him off) Bob: Not in something, on someone, you twit! (7/8 Points for Bart!) Bart: Oh. Sorry, Sideshow Bob. (Looks at injured Bob and jumps off from Bob after) Are you on your way to the grand-opening ceremony? Bob: No, I am not on my way over (mocks Bart) to the grand-opening ceremony. (Very big captions now since Bob yells!) I'M BUSY PLANNING TO RULE THE WORLD! (Chuckles) Bart:....... Well, good luck with that. (Runs off) I'm ready. Because i will be manager. I'm ready. Because i will be manager. Bob:.... :/ -_- Stupid kid. >:( (Walks back to Wes Doobner's World Famous Family Style Rib Huts and will do something bad in Part 3 Which well which is after this part!) (Later, Mario is at a stand in front of McMario's 2. The crowd is still gathered there, seated) Mario: Welcome. Welcome, everyone, to the grand opening of McMario's 2! (The crows.... Crowd applauds) Edna Krabappel: We paid $9 for this? Margo: I paid $10! Mario: Now, before we begin with the ribbon-cutting, I'd like to announce the name of our new manager. *Everybody applauds again* Bart: *Claps Hands meanwhile everybody stops* Yay! Yeah! Yeah! Now we're talking! Yeah! *Meanwhile he is finished* Ssh! Mario: Yes. Well, anyway... The new manager is a loyal, hard-working employee. Bart: (Thinking) Yes. Mario: The obvious choice for the job. Bart: (Thinking) He's right. Mario: A character you all know. He was created in The 90's. Bart: (Thinking) That's me. Mario: Please welcome our new manager...Tom Cat! (A banner falls with Tom's face on it) Bart: Yes! Yeah! (Dances around then he shakes Tom's hand) Oh, better luck next time, buddy. (Tom makes a very confused face) (Cheers as he runs to the stage) Yeah! All right! *Edna and Margo is also kinda confused there* (Grabs the microphone) People of Springfield, as the manager of... Mario: Uh, Bart. Bart: Hold the phone, folks, I'm getting an important news flash from Mario. Go ahead, Da Friend Mario. (Mario whispers into his ear.) I'm making a complete what of myself? (Mario whispers again) The most embarrassing thing you've ever seen? (Mario whispers a third time) And now it's worse because I'm repeating everything you say into the microphone? (It echoes in the microphone when Bart just said all!) Mario: Oh, for crying out loud, Bart! You didn't get the job! Bart: What? Mario: Listen: You... did not... get... the job. Bart: But... But why? :( Mario: Bart, you're a great fry cook, but I gave the job to Tom because being manager is a big responsibility. Well, let's face it, he's more... mature than you. Bart: I'm not... mature? Mario: (Man) Lad, I mean this in the nicest of ways, but there's a word for what you are, and that word is... now, let's see... Lenny: Dork? Mario: No, wait, that's not right. Not a dork. Amy: A goofball? Mario: Closer, but no, no, no. Squid: A ding-a-ling. Carl: Wing nut. (Wing?) Agnes: A Knucklehead McSpazatron! Mario: OK, that's enough! Look, what I'm trying to say is, you're just a kid. And to be a manager, you have to be a man. Otherwise they'd call it "kid-ager." You understand-ager? I mean, you understand? Bart: :( I guess so, Mario. Mario: Bart? (Bart walks away) Bart: (depressed): :( I'm ready. Depression. I'm ready. Depression. Mario: ;( Awwwww!... (Olaf appears sliding down the hill with a "Go Bart" flag in his butt fast) Olaf: Hooray for Bart! Hooray for Bart! (Olaf accidentally hits the stage which sets on fire. Everyone except for Olaf runs away) Olaf: ;) Let's hear it for Bart! :/ Hello? Where'd everybody go? (We see Springfield eh yes whole city meanwhile we can hear Olaf still talking confused!.......) Did I miss something? Did you see my butt? :/? *Part 2 is over!* Category:Blog posts